1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of switch plates for lights and the like and, more particularly, to a wall-mountable switch plate cover that fit over existing toggle switches and dimmers.
2. Prior Art
Conventional toggle switches and dimmers of standard configuration are well known throughout the United States. In fact, many homes have the old-fashioned toggle switches along with the less common dimmer toggles. As people update their homes and desire to more modern looking face plates and switches, they are forced to replace the original toggle switch or dimmer, as well as the face plate. However, many homeowners and do-it-yourself-ers do not feel comfortable handling electric wiring themselves and so are forced to hire an electrician. Since many homes have a multitude of such light switches, the cost of having an electrician replace all of them with more modern switches could be cost prohibitive.
In the prior art, the face plate that is designed to cover such toggle switches and dimmer usually has a rectangular orifice to allow passage of the switch/dimmer actuator itself. (The switch/dimmer actuator is the manually operated part of the switch/dimmer or the toggle.) The portion proximate the rectangular orifice covers the remaining, aesthetically undesirable elements of the electrical wiring and switch mechanism. The toggle assembly has two standard screw holes which align with corresponding holes in the cover plate. One hole is located above and one hole is located below the switch/dimmer actuator in the center of the plate.
One of the problems encountered by persons seeking to modernize or otherwise change the outward appearance of such standard toggle switches/dimmers and face plates is that the existing infrastructure of the electrical components is so established that it impedes substantial design changes, without complete replacement of the switch/dimmer itself. Thus, the prior art method of updating such face plates merely is to replace or otherwise modify only the visible portions only of the fixtures in question. For example, while the face plate may be changed so as to coordinate with other design elements (wallpaper, wall color, carpeting and the like) in the room, in the prior art it is difficult to change the color or shape of the toggle switch actuator, since it is part of the switch/dimmer mechanism that is attached to the electrical wiring. Thus, the old actuator (which remains visible after installation of the face plate) often conflicts with the style and/or color of the new face plate. Thus, even if it were possible to obtain a variety of colored or modern switch/dimmer actuators, changing the actuator would involve total replacement of the switch/dimmer mechanism, which is a time-consuming, skilled and expensive operation.
Therefore, there is a need to find a means of updating old toggle actuators in such a way that the switch/dimmer mechanism would not have to be replaced. Specifically, there needs to be a face plate assembly that can cover existing interior electrical components in such a way which makes use of the existing electrical infrastructure while hiding the switch/dimmer actuator which would conflict aesthetically with a cover plate of a different color or design.